


Kiss This

by HadenXCharm



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, Let me repeat, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mundane, Secrets, Sex, Tattoos, There's plot but not that much plot, don't take this one too seriously, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenXCharm/pseuds/HadenXCharm
Summary: Ichigo is really in for it this time. After going out drinking with his buddy Grimmjow, he sort of overdid it. Apparently in his drunken stupor, he got a rather embarrassing tattoo, right on the bum. What's worse is that this happened just before he was about to go on vacation with his husband. How long is he going to be able to keep Renji from seeing his ass?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you up front with this one, this was not a very serious story. The plot wasn't well thought out and it was written spur of the moment because I gave myself one of those 'one week' challenges, so let me apologize for the poor quality.
> 
> Anyways, please accept this summertime smut.

It was the full blaze of summer. Y’know, late July, just after Ichigo’s birthday? Yeah. That’s when it happened.

Just before the summer trip he’d planned with his husband, the one they’ve both been excited about since Christmas, this bullshit sprung on him. He’d been so close too, not a week from flying out to this beautiful beach resort in Cancun, but of course, he’d had to go and do something dumb right before that to _dumb_ the whole thing up.

This is what he got for hanging out with Grimmjow despite all common sense, and it was staring him right in the mirror.

Ichigo could vaguely remember going out for a guy’s night as usual with Grimmjow, and although he’s always known Grimmjow to be a bad influence, he’s never woken up naked in some creepy motel, or under a bridge, or in an ice-filled bathtub with his kidneys missing, so he’s always figured he could handle anything else. This though, it looked like Grimmjow had finally convinced him to get completely smashed.

He couldn't actually _remember,_ but his head told him so. Ichigo got migraines from time to time, and this pain was just as bad: light and sound sensitivity, fogginess, nausea, and a pounding persistent _throb_ _._ Ichigo didn’t think he’d _ever_ gotten so wasted before, not even on his stag night, and that had been one crazy night.

He couldn’t for the life of him remember why he’d let Grimmjow get him so carried away, and that was alarming enough, really, the big blank patch in his memory, and it would honestly be way _more_ alarming if he weren’t so groggy and achy everywhere.

 _‘What the fuck did I do last night? Why the hell did I drink so much, I feel like shit... Fucking Grimmjow,’_ he grumbled mentally, standing naked in front of the mirror.

The worst surprise of all had come after waking up on the couch and rolling himself into the bathroom for a shower, when he undressed. That was when he discovered that he apparently had gotten a tattoo - _o_ _n his asscheek._

For a split second he'd thought it was a nasty bruise or something, but it registered a moment later that he had a tattoo now. There was a _tattoo_ on his butt. It looked like a gorgeous woman had taken out her lipgloss, applied it, puckered up, and laid a wet one right smack on the side of his ass.

 _There was a kissmark._ On his butt!

For a while he just stared at it blankly in the mirror, the horror of it all not quite setting in. He twisted at the waist, a hand on his lower back as he inspected the mark. It was kind of pink and inflamed, bright with heat as if angry at his poor life decisions.

"What the...? Oh no," he groaned. Shit, he was never gonna’ live this one down.

For a moment he didn’t know what to do other than point fingers and try to fill his heart with rage for Grimmjow, but it didn’t make him feel much better, because there was a sense of helplessness that no matter how much he’d kick Grimmjow’s ass over this, it wouldn’t undo the _thing_ on his buttcheek.

Even so, Ichigo screwed his mouth up in anger and picked up the phone, staring himself down in the mirror with narrowed eyes. Grimmjow answered after ten rings, sleepily, and although Ichigo was steamed, he had the presence of mind to keep his voice down, wanting to keep his crisis private for the moment.

He opened with, “What the everloving _fuck_ is wrong with you?” hissing, his voice echoing harshly in the bathroom.

“You saw it, huh.”

 _“Yes,_ I fucking saw it,” Ichigo growled incredulously, his anger burning out for a second. Honestly, he was so… He didn’t even know how to be angry at Grimmjow about this one. He couldn’t _believe_ Grimmjow had let this happen. He’d always defended his crazy friend to everyone else. All his other friends thought Grimmjow was a bad influence and that he’d ruin his life or hurt him, and Ichigo had never listened. He’d always thought Grimmjow really did have a good heart, deep… _deep_ in there. But this… He can’t believe this. 

He really felt hurt over this one. How had Grimmjow done this to him? How could he have thought it would be funny to get him blackout drunk and then stick him with a tacky tattoo?

“This is the worst thing you’ve ever done,” Ichigo said seriously, not having it in him to yell.

“Hey, I tried to stop you!”

“Why do I not believe you.”

“You wouldn’t listen to me!” Grimmjow protested, at which Ichigo put on a deadpan, wearily sighing and twisting again to look at his new tattoo. He was going to be stuck with this kiss for _life._ God damnit. “Do you not remember _anything?”_

“Not really.” There was the usual dancing and lights and drinking, but he doesn’t remember a _thing_ about leaving or being tattooed.

“Ugh,” Grimmjow groaned, “You fucking dumbass.”

 _“Me,_ a dumbass-” Ichigo spluttered, then huffed and scrubbed at his forehead. “Okay forget it, whatever. Just, what happened.”

Hesitantly, which was weird, because Ichigo’s never known Grimmjow to get embarrassed, he said, “... So you told me that thing about Abarai getting his done, right? And then we started talking about my back tattoo, and-”

“And what?”

“... I might’ve said you’d never get a tattoo ‘cause you probably couldn’t take the pain and would cry like a little bitch halfway through if you got one.”

“. . .” Ichigo was quiet for a few seconds and Grimmjow was quiet back. “I didn’t cry, did I?”

“I also might’ve mentioned the fact that your whatever-he-is has ‘em all over and you haven’t got anything-” Ichigo put his head in his hand upon hearing that because he knew himself and he knew where this was going. “- and you didn’t like that at all. Said something like, ‘I’ll show you,’ and you got up and fucking left, and I had to follow you.”

“Ugggggh,” Ichigo groaned, letting his head fall back on his shoulders. Why is he so _dumb?_

“Yeah.”

“Tell me you weren’t there the whole time,” he muttered, covering his eyes, wondering if Grimmjow had sat there with him while he'd had his pants down on a table in some generic tattoo parlor, getting a needle stabbed into his ass. Honestly, he usually asked himself why he was still friends with Grimmjow, but this time it went the other way. He didn’t expect Grimmjow made a habit of watching their friends’ get a cheek-tattoo.

“Uh, _yeah,_ I was!” Grimmjow said, like he was an idiot. “Like I was gonna’ leave your drunk ass there - you would’ve tattooed your face off if they’d have let you!”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Grimmjow repeated, almost sheepishly, falling silent for a second. “At least you didn’t cry,” he tried to console him at last. "I swear I didn't take any pics either."

Ichigo looked in the mirror again. Still there, still horrible. He didn’t even want to _know_ what his husband was going to say when he saw this.

“Shit, I am gonna’ get it,” Ichigo said flatly, hand on top of his head.

“What, Abarai doesn’t know yet?” Grimmjow surmised. “Dude,” he sympathized.

“No, he doesn’t, _I_ just saw it just now!” Ichigo burst, losing his temper for a second and then groaning again. He hated this.

“You are in so much trouble.”

“Tell me about it,” Ichigo grumbled, “This is the worst possible time - we are flying out in a _week.”_

"... How are you gonna' tell him?"

"He can't know about this, Grimm, don't tell him."

"Whaaaat?"

"Grimmjow, don't fucking tell him."

Grimmjow was quiet for a second, and then summed up, “Dude, there’s no way you can hide it. Just get it over with.”

“Never say die,” Ichigo replied lowly, hanging up.

He gave a long frustrated groan, staring at himself in the mirror. Fuck, why is he such an idiot?

This is why he’d never gotten hammered all through his teen years and early college days - because he hadn’t wanted some dumb shit to happen. It figured the first time he did it, something like this would happen. That’s what he got. It was no surprise it was to do with Grimmjow really. Even if it had… _mostly_ been Ichigo’s fault actually, it wasn’t a surprise it had happened around Grimmjow. All of that shit always does.

Fuck, what is he gonna’ do?

Ichigo grimaced at his backside, twisting to look at it, cautiously touching and pinching the skin in curiosity. The tattoo stretched with his flesh and was bright red and hot to the touch. It sort of  _burned._

… Was it supposed to look like that? Ugh. He probably got this thing done in an alleyway.

Overall, Ichigo felt surprisingly calm and resigned about the whole thing. He’s mostly just annoyed, but he wasn’t hysterical or panicked or anything. Maybe it was because he knew that it wouldn’t change it, there was no taking an eraser to his bum. In any case, panicked or not, he was stuck with the kiss. His main concern was yet to come.

 _‘Renji can’t see this,’_ was his first thought past how dumb he was for getting such a dumb tattoo.

He grimaced, because he knew hiding it was ultimately futile. He knew it was pointless to even try, because he couldn’t hide his ass from Renji for the rest of their lives, but he was going to damn well try. Renji could _not_ see this.

Ichigo sighed through his nose and glared at his reflection in a deadpan just thinking about his husband’s reaction when he inevitably found out.

 _‘Great,’_ he thought.

It wouldn’t be so bad as all that, really, he knew that, but it was embarrassing and he didn’t want to admit to his husband that he’d done something so dumb. Renji would likely react predictably, and Ichigo saw two outcomes.

He was either going to be upset, whether over the tattoo or that Ichigo hid it from him, or he would go completely the other way and be really into it. Ichigo could easily see Renji finding it sexy.

Regardless, the most likely was that he’d laugh and make fun of Ichigo for a _year,_ probably longer, and he’d have every right to.

He didn’t want Renji to find out just yet, but he didn’t know how he was going to hide it once they went on vacation together. Plus, there’s was also the rest of this week to get through, and well, they’re married and live together, so it’s not like Renji ever really went very long without seeing him naked.

There was also the fact that although Renji could be dumb as a post at times, he was also annoyingly perceptive, and if Ichigo grew suddenly modest around him to hide his tattoo, Renji would be sure to catch on immediately.

He would have to play this really cool.

Ichigo touched his bottom once more and felt a tinge of unease, glancing down at it. He really should just swallow it and ask his husband for help, because he didn’t know how to take care of a tattoo and it looked… _rashy._

He weighed the options for a moment, health or pride, health or pride, but at last pulled his phone out and decided to research on google.

Never say die. Pride before the fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo found out almost right away that he wasn’t supposed to soak his tattoo for a full two weeks after getting it, which was probably the worst possible news ever. No baths, no pools, no going in the ocean? No _swimming?_

How was he gonna’ swing that once he and Renji went out to Cancun?!

Even though Ichigo was the last person to shirk medical advice, he thought he really might have to ignore it just this once, because he knew there was no way possible he’d get away with not swimming on a goddamn beach vacation unless he literally broke his leg to drag this con on for longer, and even he’s not that stupid. Besides, he wanted to swim, _really badly._ He and Renji had planned this together and waited for summer with anticipation, and Ichigo had been really excited to swim and play in the ocean.

What made him feel slightly okay with ignoring the best interests of his health was that the tattoo was looking slightly better and hadn’t started festering, which was somewhat reassuring.

What was even better was that he’d already made it a whole three days without showing his ass around his husband, which was surprisingly even harder than expected.

For one, even though they’ve only been married about a year and a half, they’ve been together far longer, long enough that there was no human shame whatsoever left between them. All of which meant that Renji would walk into the bathroom while he was using it, would come into the shower while he was in there, and would randomly pull down Ichigo’s pants if he was lying on the couch, et cetera, all things Ichigo also admittedly did in return. They didn’t actually have much privacy from each other, or modesty, considering Renji liked to flash him.

What, it was funny.

Anyway, all those things that went on that Ichigo had never even _thought_ about were all now risks at being caught with lipstick on his ass!

There was also the suddenly inconvenient matter that Ichigo’s husband was really… _into_ him.

Renji loved him, and loved being around him and touching him and loving on him. His ass in particular. Ichigo had never really realized how much of a habit it had become between them until he was trying to avoid it.

Just through the course of three days, Renji patted his bum when they passed each other in the hall, he’d reached out an arm from the couch to swat affectionately when Ichigo walked past, and he’d absently snaked a hand out to grab and squeeze several times when they’d been next to each other cooking dinner or standing in an empty aisle in the grocery store or reading together in bed. Ichigo hadn’t realized how much he’d grown used to Renji sneaking a hand down his back and into his pants to lovingly pinch on his bum until now, at which he now would have to startle and chase Renji away.

Which was very difficult, because there was also the fact that Renji _loved_ him, and constantly gave and sought love and attention, and would try to cuddle him or initiate sex at almost any feasible opportunity.

It’s a little easier on the days they had to work, but harder on those nights, because after a long day at the office, Renji came home ready to love him all night.

All of this meant it’s been _really hard_ hiding his tattoo.

He’s already had some close calls.

Now for instance. After coming home from a shift at the hospital and eating dinner with Renji, Ichigo had been going about his normal evening, taken a shower, and then come out in his towel to lay on his stomach in bed and read his book. Renji, having been home alone all day missing him, had wandered in with his magazines and lay with him reading for a time, but eventually he’d wanted a little attention as usual. Expecting that Ichigo would be happy to love on him too like always, with little ado, Renji set his magazines down, rolled over onto Ichigo, and snuggled his face down between his cheeks. He took a long inhale of the steam-and-bodywash smell of Ichigo’s used towel, and hummed appreciatively, lying on Ichigo’s legs and squeezing around with his hands.

Ichigo, at first, didn’t think this was of much note other than - _‘Mmm.’_ \- spreading his knees and enjoying the attention, continuing to read. Renji’s affection was all in due course of a normal evening.

In his momentary forgetfulness, he was lucky enough that he was lying on the ends of his towel and trapping them, because that meant he was able to stop Renji in time when he tried to pull it off. Really, he’d been stupid to just lay around almost naked, because _of course_ that was going to get Renji’s attention, and now Ichigo realized with despair that if he wanted to keep his dignity and prevent Renji from finding out about his _mistake_ _,_ that meant _no sex._

 _‘God, why,’_ he thought woefully.

“Hey,” Ichigo griped, jostling a bit, at which Renji stopped trying to unwrap him and picked his head up out of his bum. “Knock it off, I’m reading,” he said, trying to sound firm.

Renji hummed back rather dreamily, his voice low as he ran his hands over the muscle of his ass and squeezed as well as he could through the thick towel. “Keep on reading, I’m not stopping you,” he replied, and ohhh, Ichigo melted a bit as Renji massaged his upper thighs. “Just spoiling you,” he mumbled, lowering his head back between his legs, nuzzling him.

“No thank you,” Ichigo made himself say, even though he… oh… loved being spoiled. He arched his back into Renji’s mouth and hands even as he said it, “I said no thank you.”

Ichigo had stopped putting up even a token resistance years ago, and fully enjoyed and reciprocated Renji’s passion. Of course that now meant that since Renji wasn’t used to being rebuffed, he probably thought Ichigo was just joking, because he continued to rub on him and coaxed, “Aw, c’mon.” Ichigo was already biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut at Renji’s tone of voice, telling himself to be strong.

“All week at work I haven’t been able to think about anything but comin’ home to love you,” Renji told him huskily, and as Ichigo opened his mouth to weakly protest, Renji surged up against him, braced on his hands and fitting his head into Ichigo’s neck. He pressed his chest and hips against Ichigo’s back, kissing his ear.

“Ah, baby, you smell good,” he breathed, and humped Ichigo’s bottom a couple times against the springy bed, rocking them together as he hummed and curled his arms around him.

Ichigo tossed in irritation, because trying to reject Renji gently was just making things worse. “Renji, c’mon!” he huffed, wriggling in protest, but he was unable to deny his own breath was growing heavy and the deep pounding of his pulse was gathering between his legs. He wanted to make love so bad.

But he _can’t._

_‘Gah, kill me.’_

“Renji!” he complained again when Renji started nosing at his ear and kissing him, rolling his hips firmly against him. “Damnit, c’mon!” He shoved a shoulder back to try and push Renji off a bit.

“Please, just a few minutes,” Renji tried, beginning to sound a little discouraged and confused. “I want you so bad right now,” he rasped, holding onto him.

“No, I’ve got a stomachache, Renji,” Ichigo snapped, desperate enough to get Renji to listen to him that he would lie and try to sound mean, despite his cock aching beneath him against the bed.

“Oh,” Renji said, a bit disappointed, but he let go and left him alone, rolling off of him. He lay next to him rather meekly for a quiet moment, and Ichigo cursed himself again. Shit, he’d hurt Renji’s feelings.

“Didn’t mean to make you mad,” he mumbled hesitantly, picking at the bed.

“I’m not,” Ichigo insisted earnestly, feeling awful. “Just queasy.”

“Okay. Sorry,” he said, but he still seemed hurt and sad like a kicked dog. He seemed to know that Ichigo didn’t really feel sick and was just trying to avoid sex with him. He probably did think Ichigo was mad about something but just wasn’t saying so. Fuck.

He let Ichigo read in peace, not trying to feel him up again, but he did dare to stick his foot out and touch Ichigo’s leg after a while, unable to stay away. God, Ichigo can’t take it, he looked so lonely over there! _He’s_ so lonely for Renji’s embrace!

Eventually, Ichigo shut his book, too guilty and horny to keep resisting. _‘Fuck it.’_

He lay his head on his arm and reached over to Renji where he laid quietly on his side, glumly flicking through his magazines, looking forlorn and neglected. Not bothering to say anything, Ichigo grabbed his husband’s dick through his sweats and squeezed him a bit. Renji perked right up, and hummed in appreciation, at first holding absolutely still, as if thinking if he squirmed, Ichigo might change his mind again and stop, but eventually he threw his magazine down and scooted himself closer happily.

He lay on his back when Ichigo sat up at his side and pulled his pants down. He fondled him for some time and then spit in his hand, stroking. Renji moaned and squirmed, hands rubbing on Ichigo’s arms and side. “Ohh, that’s nice,” he breathed, at which Ichigo smiled down at him.

Maybe distracting Renji was a better idea than avoiding him. Ichigo would just have to be careful not to let Renji see his back.

Ichigo pleasured his husband, who predictably tried to reciprocate and rubbed on him, letting his hand feel around his leg and bottom to try to get under his towel. The hair standing on the back of his neck in panic, Ichigo thought fast. He knew Renji liked it when he was forceful, so he took Renji’s wrist away and gave a playful smirk as he pinned his arm to the bed, hoping that would fool him. It worked like a charm. Sure enough, Renji’s hair stood up and he smiled in thrilled surprise at being held down, and when Ichigo started sucking him off, he fell to pieces under his grip.

“What about you?” Renji gasped, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as Ichigo bobbed his head and sucked. “Ahh… What… what about you?” Renji insisted.

“M’ spoiling you,” Ichigo said breathlessly, pulling off for no more than a second, trying his hardest to make Renji forget that he was hard and aching with arousal too, holding Renji’s hands down firmly in case he tried to break free.

“I don’t need to be spoiled,” Renji panted eagerly, twisting his wrists with impatience. As expected, there was no way he could forget about Ichigo’s pleasure. “Get on top a’ me, baby, an’ I’ll blow your mind.”

“Just lay still and enjoy this, god, you’re so squirmy.” Ichigo wiped his chin with his wrist, sitting up for a second to scoot closer.

“C’mon, Ichigo, sit on my face."

“No, chill out.”

Renji was never satisfied to not please him in return. Pretty much the whole point of sex to him was that it wasn’t one-sided, and Ichigo knew there was no hope of convincing Renji to ignore his needs. After a while, he began to writhe and tug hard against Ichigo’s hands. “At least let me touch you,” he rasped, moaning, “Please, I wanna’ touch you too.”

“I said chill for a sec’!”

Renji was breathless and sweating with the effort of just lying still and resisting the urge to spring up and flip them. “Ah Ichigo, you turn me on. Take your towel off and show yourself to me.”

He had no good excuse to keep his towel on, and it would probably be too suspicious to refuse, so Ichigo cautiously sat up, letting Renji go. As expected, Renji immediately grabbed him and unwrapped his towel in the front.

He licked his lips with a salacious grin and spat in his hand, jerking him off in his tight expert grip. “F-fuck,” Ichigo gasped, knowing he was going to lose his mind and give it away like this. He’d forget in the heat of the moment and let Renji do anything to him. In a last ditch effort, he carefully planted his ass on the bed so that hopefully Renji wouldn’t see or notice anything.

Admittedly though, the risk of his impending humiliation made sex that much more exciting, and that night, it felt really good, better than usual, _thrilling._

“God, look at you,” Renji whispered, biting his lip and stroking him fast. Ichigo moaned, body coiling up tight. He was almost there. Renji grinned, panting for it. “Yeah, cum on my face.”

“Ohhh!” Ichigo orgasmed in Renji’s tight unforgiving grip, watching as his semen jetted against Renji’s cheek, his mouth- “Fuck,” he gasped as Renji gave a low laugh and licked his lips.

He took a moment to heave for breath, before he leaned down and sucked Renji to completion, pulling off and stroking his cock as he ejaculated.

Renji panted beneath him, chest heaving. “Ahh, Ichigo, you’re so sexy,” he sighed in satisfaction, lazy and happy. Ichigo kissed his slack smiling mouth, and then got up with his towel, wrapping it around him, and Renji was sleepy and relaxed enough that he didn’t ask why he’d bothered covering back up or getting dressed in the other room.

Close call indeed.

Ichigo washed his face, finding that a drop of cum had dried in his sideburn. He rolled his eyes and got a handtowel wet for Renji.

Grimmjow’s right. There’s no way he can keep this up.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was just as bad.

Ichigo’s had to fight Renji off nearly every night, and he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Every time Renji pressed that warm sexy body onto his and kissed him and tried to smother him with love, Ichigo didn’t know how he didn’t break right then and demand, _‘take me, right here.’_

Somehow worse than the unfulfilled arousal was the heartache and guilt he felt at seeing Renji’s sad eyes each time he had to rebuff him.

Renji wasn’t used to being rejected, and probably thought he was in trouble. Backing up that assumption was how Renji’s been extra nice to him for the last few days, as if he was trying to make up for something.

At last, he’d asked straight out at dinner time, tentatively, as if afraid Ichigo was about to spring it on him that he’d had an affair or that he wanted to fucking divorce him:    “Did I do something?”

His expression was serious and searching, but eyes were just a little bit scared, and Ichigo felt like shit.

“No,” he told him, as earnestly as he could. “No. You didn’t do anything. It’s not you, it’s me,” and Renji looked absolutely devastated, and Ichigo knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“Oh,” he said, swallowing it, “Alright,” making to stand up and take their plates to the sink.

“I mean it,” Ichigo insisted, staring after him helplessly. He followed him to the counter and hugged him from behind, digging his head into his tense shoulder. He gave a long frustrated sigh. He wished this could all be over. He wished he’d never gotten that stupid tattoo. Ichigo doesn’t like keeping a secret from Renji and making him worry, but he doesn’t want to be humiliated either.

“Okay,” Renji relaxed minutely, giving a sad smile and tipping his head onto Ichigo’s. “I just miss you at night.”

Ichigo fucking hated it.

“Dude, I hate you, you’ve ruined my life,” he complained to Grimmjow, having gone out one night with him to avoid seeing Renji mope around the house and gaze at him with loneliness.

“Look, I told you, I tried to stop you,” Grimmjow insisted, but seemed to find it a little bit funny.

“Stop smirking! You don’t know how hard this is!”

“I have an idea of how hard ‘it’ is. You stopped having sex, didn’t you.”

Ichigo glared. “Yeah, and I don’t appreciate the jokes, seeing as this is your fault.” Grimmjow tried to push a drink towards him, insisting he needed to relax, but Ichigo shoved him. “No, get that thing away from me!”

“Yeah though,” Grimmjow agreed, “I feel your pain.”

“I didn’t realize in the beginning I’d have to do the whole ‘I have a headache’ routine. I can’t fucking take it anymore,” Ichigo groaned, leaning on the bar countertop and digging his palms into his eyes. “Every time he looks at me, I get hard.”

“Dude, just say no!”

“It’s not that easy! When I chase him away, I can see it on his face that he thinks I’m cheating on him or something! Why else would I get turned on by him but still tell him no.”

“Well how long are you planning on riding this out? A month? What’s your end game here?”

“I don’t have a fucking endgame, Grimmjow,” Ichigo growled.

“So, what, you’re giving up sex forever? You’re never gonna’ let him see you naked again? How’s _that_ gonna’ work.”

“I don’t wanna’ talk about this anymore!” Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

At last Ichigo had struggled through the week, and he and Renji were both home bumming around on their final packing day. Renji’s cases were set to go, but Ichigo was still seeing to some last minute things, as he expected Renji would tomorrow in the morning, in a panic that he’d forgotten his goggles or his sunglasses, or something else that would be important to have at the ocean.

When he was sure Renji was occupied and unlikely to barge in on him and catch him, Ichigo went in the bathroom and pulled his pants down on the right side, checking his tattoo, which still looked kind of inflamed. His bottom was tender and itchy and it’s been bothering him all day, chafing in his underwear.

Now Ichigo’s not an alarmist usually, but this was alarming. He can’t be known as the guy with one buttcheek due to kiss-tattoo related buttcheek complications. He’s not gonna’ go down that way.

The great irony here was that a month or so before this little incident, Renji had actually gone to get his tattoos redone. There they were, all dark and delicious, looking amazing, yet as hard as Ichigo wracked his brain, he couldn't remember exactly what Renji had done to take care of them after the injections to prevent scarring.

So, as subtly as possible, later on in the night when Renji was browsing his car-fixing programs and lazing on the couch, Ichigo raised the question: “Renji?”

“Yeah?” At first, although he answered immediately, Renji didn’t even look away from the TV, which was good. Less chance of giving it away on his face that something was up.

“When you first got your tattoos, did they hurt?”

Renji did look up for a second then with a grimace. “Yeah, it really hurt getting ‘em. Worst experience of my entire life,” he said dramatically, and Ichigo knew it was more due to his phobia of needles than the actual pain of it.  

“Especially these ones,” he said, his voice going warm and teasing as he pulled his pants and underwear open for a sec and flashed his dick. Ichigo snorted.

“No,” he muttered, wiping his mouth to try and stop smiling, because in all honesty, he was nervous. He wasn’t good at slipping a lie past his husband. “No, I mean afterwards, did they… like, swell up?” he wondered, his backside throbbing.

“A little, I guess,” Renji considered, “But I have really big thick ones, so…” He gestured to his bare chest and put his arms up on the back of the couch, now watching him like a hawk. Shit.

He couldn’t stop now though, what if he lost his asscheek because he was too prideful to ask for help. That would be so _embarrassing._  “What did you do, ice it?”

“Why? What’s with the questions?” Renji snorted and furrowed his brow a little.

“It just came to mind,” Ichigo covered, snapping his fingers, “Guy at work today had, uhhh… ringworm! In the arm, yeah, it was bad, and it ate through part of his tattoo.”

Renji looked at him for a few seconds, before simply saying, “Oh.” He didn’t point out that those things had nothing to do with each other, and he also never answered Ichigo’s question, because he got distracted when the hosts of his show bought an Airstream trailer to renovate. Ichigo gave it up as hopeless, and if he didn’t want to come clean, he was going to have to suffer through an achy asscheek.

Ichigo sent Renji out to get dinner later, and when he was gone, he put ice and lotion on it, sticking a damp towel in his underwear, and then, hearing Renji arriving home, he panicked and planted his ass on the couch just as he came in the front door with the food.

“I got everything you like,” Renji said with an anticipatory grin, heading to the table. “Come dig in.”

 _‘Shit, I can’t get up or he’ll wonder why there’s a handtowel in my pants,’_ Ichigo cursed, and quickly decided that no matter what, Renji was not gonna’ get him off this couch.

“Mm,” he muttered, turning the TV on and flicking channels. “Not hungry.”

Renji stopped and stared at him for a second, then set the takeout bags down on the table and put his hands on his hips, watching him some more. Ichigo could feel sweat starting to break out on the back of his neck, but he still pretended to be focused on the TV screen.

“Ichigo, you just sent me out to get dinner,” Renji said flatly, “Said you were _starving._ C’mon and eat.”

“Tummyache,” he replied shortly.

“Well ya’ don’t have ta’ eat very _much,”_ Renji coaxed, and Ichigo deliberately continued ignoring him. “Ichigo. Ichigo, are you listening to me?!”

“Yeah, _fuck_ , lower your voice! Why are you so damn _loud_ all the time!”

“I’m trying to figure out why you’re being a dick, I _know_ you’re hungry, man, so stop lying!” Renji jabbed a finger at him, eyes narrowed. “Why don’t you wanna’ eat dinner with me, huh?! If you want to eat alone, just _say_ so and I’ll go!”

Ichigo, cowed by that sudden outburst, finally looked over at him with his mouth open a little, because it had been a normal argument right up until then. Renji just stood there heaving, red in the face and pouting in what looked like building embarrassment. “Whatever, never mind,” he grumbled.

“No, hey,” Ichigo immediately wilted, because although they bicker a lot, they don’t _fight._ Whenever real pain comes into it, it’s not funny anymore. “C’mon, I’m sorry,” he said. “I do wanna’ eat with you, I just don’t feel like getting up, okay? Come bring the food right here and I’ll eat it, I swear,” he tried meekly, feeling like he might just be risking ruining the best thing in his life for the sake of his own pride.

“Sorry, I-” Renji shook his head, like he felt silly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s really fine.”

“No, I just _flipped out.”_ Renji rubbed his brow and frowned sadly, seeming to want to go to him for comfort, but didn’t move all the same. “It just feels like you’ve been so cold to me lately out of nowhere... Am I imagining things?” His shoulders sagged helplessly. “Did I do something? Ichigo, you can tell me.”

Ichigo almost got off the couch then on reflex to go and hold him in his arms and take that sad look away, but he still couldn’t get up with that towel in his pants. He knew that was how Renji must feel, with him accepting his love one day and then the next, leaning away from him at every turn, rejecting his affections, and trying to avoid him as much as possible. It all must feel rather sudden. He’d never meant to make Renji feel so unloved.

“I’ve just been stressed from packing, honest,” Ichigo insisted, his throat starting to feel tight at the hurt on Renji’s face. “C’mere, let’s watch _Banana School,_ it’s about to come on.”

Renji took a breath and then finally smiled a bit. “Okay.”

They ate their takeout at the coffee table together, and Ichigo tried to make up for being a dick by being extra nice to him and snuggling on him to his heart’s content. Renji seemed happy enough to have him in his arms after being chased away all week.

Later on he tentatively raised the question again why he was acting so lazy and wouldn’t get up from the couch, and Ichigo just said his feet hurt after a long shift.

Anyway, he got a foot rub out of the lie.

It didn’t help that later as Renji was brushing his hair and getting ready for bed, after Ichigo had gotten rid of the towel by stuffing it between the sofa cushions, he found Renji’s laptop sitting open with several trashy articles on screen about how to tell if something was wrong in your marriage.

_‘10 Big Red Flags Your Relationship Is Going Downhill.’_

_‘Is My Husband Cheating? 5 Sudden Signs That He May Have Lost Interest.’_

_‘The Number One Question To Ask When Something Doesn’t Feel Right - This Will Save Your Marriage.’_

It seemed rather alarmist to Ichigo that only a few days without sex or kissing, Renji was already going nuclear, thinking they were going to fall out of love and divorce, but then again, it must be more upsetting to Renji than he’d first thought. It’s not like Renji knew that it was just some stupid tattoo. What must it seem like to him? After all, they hadn’t ever had a serious bump in the road over the course of their marriage, and now out of the blue, Ichigo kept turning his head when Renji went to kiss him and walked away when he tried to hold him. He might think Ichigo was straying away or falling out of love with him.

“ _‘Are you living in a Zombie Marriage?’_ … Ah geez,” Ichigo mumbled, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Ichigo?”

“What? Coming!” He hastily distanced himself from the laptop, pretending he hadn’t been looking at it when Renji poked his head into the room.

“You alright?”

He just watched Ichigo for a second cluelessly, and for a moment, Ichigo felt so bad for spooking him that he couldn’t do anything but walk towards him, hold his face in his hands, and answered him with a warm kiss.

“Mmm,” Renji sighed, after his initial surprise melted. “Muh?” he mumbled when Ichigo separated them to kiss at his cheek and sideburn before he went to brush his teeth for bed. “What was that for?”

“Just ‘cause.”

Renji, seeming encouraged by Ichigo reciprocating his affections again, tried his hardest to initiate make-up sex when they went to bed. Ichigo felt like it had been _years_ already since they’d had sex, and after snapping at each other and hurting Renji’s feelings so much that he’d turned to anxiously searching the internet, Ichigo really did want to do it too, but he still didn’t feel safe about taking that much of a risk. He didn’t want to blow his cover this early on.

Renji stroked and felt on him as they lay next to each other, reaching an arm out and running it along Ichigo’s side. Ichigo ignored his wandering hands for as long as possible, pretending to read on his half of the bed, until Renji took the more direct approach and crawled on top of him, mouthing at his neck. “Ichigo,” he practically pleaded, trying to hold him and get his attention, “Ichigo.”

“Renji, it’s late,” he noted cautiously, but let Renji ease his book out of his hands and put it on the side table.  
  
“Perfect time for some love.” Renji was above him in bed, covers over them, kissing him and trying to push their bodies together. Ichigo hesitantly let himself enjoy his husband’s touches, but knew in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea. He really ought to tell Renji no now - gently, of course - before he got his hopes up, before Ichigo got too turned on to have the strength to refuse.

Renji, already really committed to the idea of making love, had pressed himself all along the length of Ichigo’s body, his cock hard and warm against Ichigo’s stomach. “Mm,” he gasped against Ichigo’s lips, “Ah, Ichigo. I’ve missed you.” Attaching his hot mouth to his neck, his hands ran on Ichigo’s chest and arms longingly. “Lemme’ show you how much.”

“I-” Ichigo choked, fully erect and _dying_ to know just how much he’d been missed, “I’m too tired,” he managed. “Besides, we have an early flight. We should get some rest.”

He never should have let Renji pin him, because it got him shaky and weak in the knees to have his strong heavy body bearing him down into the mattress. He felt helpless. “Stop,” he tried again, and it was hard to tell him no, because he knew Renji could feel that he was aroused. He knew Renji could tell he was lying. “I need to sleep.”

“Aw, baby, please,” Renji whispered, but his hands were already slowing in disappointment, as if he was already learning and _expecting_ to be told no. “Just for a little while, you don’t have to do anything. Leave it all to me.”

“Renji, not tonight,” Ichigo insisted tiredly, sitting up and scooting away from him, turning the lamp on as he got up to go to the bathroom. He didn’t even want to look behind him and see Renji’s face. There was this awful deafening silence from behind him for a horrible second or two, and he could only imagine how stricken Renji was.

“Please, Ichigo, if I did something, tell me!” Renji leaped out of bed to follow him, “I don’t know what’s happening, why… Why don’t-”

Ichigo felt bad, he honestly did, and he knew Renji likely thought their marriage was starting to fall apart or that Ichigo had a new lover, but he was getting so horny and frustrated with the whole situation that he was on the verge of losing his temper.

He stopped in the doorway and turned around, looking Renji in the eye hard. “Renji, nothing’s going on. I’m just tired, and we have to get up at dawn’s buttcrack tomorrow. You know travel stresses me out, so _please_ just go to bed and quit screwing around, okay?”

“I… okay.”

“And don’t start giving me the sad eyes either, ‘cause it’s not gonna’ make me have sex with you,” Ichigo hissed, regretting his words even as he said them, watching as Renji’s face crumpled, pale and bleak, “Just _go.”_

“God, okay,” Renji breathed, “You don’t have to be so damn hurtful about it."

“I know,” Ichigo said, scrubbing his face. “I’m sorry,” he huffed, “I’m sorry I’m yelling at you. Go lay down, I’ll be right there.”

Ichigo shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, head in his hands. “Auuuuugh,” he moaned, and he could hear Renji stand outside and shift for a few moments, before heading back to bed uncertainly.

After checking his damn buttcheek, _fuck this stupid tattoo_ , _he’s already close to carving it out of his flesh with a damn butterknife and it’s only been one fucking_ _week,_ Ichigo headed back to bed, shamefaced.

Renji lay in bed, obviously waiting up for him, although he shut his eyes quickly when he saw Ichigo coming. Ichigo just stood and looked at him for a second, lying carefully on the far half of the mattress, all his limbs to himself.

 _‘How have you managed to fuck up your marriage in five days?’_ Ichigo wondered.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo got under the covers and turned the light out. They lay far apart for a few moments in the dark, and it _did_ feel like a zombie marriage suddenly. They should be huddled together and discussing their plans or even making love on a night like tonight, but instead they were lying as rigidly as corpses, not daring to touch or speak to one another.

Ichigo wanted to scream. Everything was wrong, everything was awful.

Renji finally whispered in the dark, “Ichigo, do you still love me?”

Heart in his throat, Ichigo bundled under the covers and rolled towards him. “C’mere,” he whispered, “Come to me,” and Renji did, getting under the cover too and they scooted together and held each other.

_‘Was that the question? The one to ask when it doesn’t feel right?... Ah god, I’ve really messed up.’_

For a long time, it was still rather tense and sad, although they were comforting each other. “Sorry for being a butthead tonight,” Ichigo said at last. “... You forgive me?”

Renji snorted and kissed his head, and then somehow, everything was okay, and they were able to mumble in excitement to each other about their plans until they drifted off.

It was alright for now. It hadn’t been easy to hide his secret this long, and as hard as it was now already, Ichigo knew it was about to get a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

They left early in the morning to make their flight, stopping for coffees and driving out to the airport. After parking their car in the long-stay lot, they waited at their gate trying to get some extra winks until boarding time.

Sleepy but excited, they lugged their stuff into the plane, which was easy enough. They didn’t have any kids, so they didn’t have to bring so much stuff with them that they’d need to check a bag, and simply stowed their luggage in the overheads.

Board, check, find their seats, check, put their shit away, check, all fine so far - and of course, that was when _'it'_ started, and Ichigo remembered the first time they’d flown out together years back to visit Rukia in Byakuya’s summer home in Beijing. That had been a learning experience.

 _‘Ah great,’_ he thought with exasperation.

“You want the window seat?” Ichigo offered his husband, even though he liked the window seat and couldn’t sleep in any other kind of seat on a plane. Renji shook his head and took the middle, taking a little breath and settling in his chair, shifting his legs around with some difficulty, as they were so long that his knees pressed into the back of the chair in front of him.

Ichigo grimaced and sat down, closing the window shutter, resigning himself to a long uncomfortable flight.

Thing was, Renji didn’t do well in planes.

He didn’t get airsick per se, but he got really twitchy, especially on longer flights. One would think Renji would _like_ flying, considering he loved the views from boats or from ferris wheels, and of course, he loved women, yet the view from the plane window and the prospect of flirting with flight attendants wasn’t enough to put him at ease.

Ichigo knew what it was though. He’s never admitted it, but Ichigo knew that honestly, Renji got scared on the plane. It wasn’t so bad that he was unable to fly, but he was clearly on edge, which made things all around difficult and unpleasant for everyone.

In the past, Ichigo had used to try and occupy him to take his mind off it, but it never worked very well, and he’d found it was better to just leave him alone and only occasionally check on him every few hours, because Renji had this thing where he’d fidget and refuse to go to the bathroom or eat, and Ichigo didn’t want to fight him about it.

One time they’d taken a nonstop to Chicago, which was around thirteen hours. Renji wouldn’t use the restroom no matter how long the flight was, he’d just hold it, and after nine hours or so of him squirming and clenching his teeth, Ichigo at last had had to make him go, because he’d seriously been about to pee himself. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad this time.

Ichigo was pretty sure Renji wasn’t so much scared of dying in a crash as he was simply nervous and antsy being cooped up in the confined space. There was also the fact that Renji absolutely _dreaded_ when the plane landed. He’d never said as much, but Ichigo could tell, because Renji would start checking his watch anxiously as much as an hour before landing, and would chew gum and jiggle his leg like crazy.

They took off without incident, and Renji relaxed minutely, but still sat rather rigidly in his chair. Ichigo nudged his foot with his own in sympathy, but largely ignored him after showing him how to set the TV screens to Japanese. Renji miserably flicked channels and let Ichigo be.

Flying wasn’t Ichigo’s favorite thing either, and although it was fun from time to time, he was sensitive to the change in air pressure and often got headaches, and with Renji stiff and jittering in the seat next to him, Ichigo was tired and cranky and vaguely nauseous. After the plane stopped its ascent and stabilized, he was free to quit swallowing to keep popping his ears. He burrowed in a blanket with his headphones in and his eyes closed, and since it was Renji who was next to him and not a stranger, he was able to pull his legs up and twist in his chair to get more comfortable and try to sleep, his back digging into Renji's side.  

“You should try to rest,” he said over the hum of the engine.

“I know," Renji replied, but of course, he didn't obey his advice. 

Sleep didn’t come for a long time, as everyone was still hopped up and talkative as they always were near the beginning of a flight. Renji eventually wound down a little. At least he didn’t get chatty or bug Ichigo like he did in the middle of the night when he got restless, and instead let Ichigo try to sleep, which he would if he could. He eventually did sink into a doze when the pilot turned the lights off in the cabin, thank god.

Renji turned his overhead light on and tried to color and scribble in a notebook with some markers to pass the time, too wound up to sleep. He had the sense of mind to quit squirming around in order to let Ichigo and their rowmate rest, but eventually he did bump Ichigo a little bit when he changed position, which instantly woke him.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably due to his achy buttcheek, keeping his eyes closed, and managed to fall asleep again until the seatbelt sign binged on some hours later.

Glancing around in the dark, Ichigo yawned and saw Renji gripping the chair arms, grey in the face at the slight air turbulence. Better not to talk to him just now. Renji tended to lose his beans when he was overstressed.

Ichigo rolled over and snuggled in his blanket a little more. He could almost enjoy the flight when it was like this, when everyone was asleep and being rocked about by the plane, not to mention the bone-vibrating hum that put everything in a buzzy daze.  

Alert enough that he knew he wasn’t going to get back to sleep for a good while, Ichigo looked around for a bit and then quietly pried open his window shutter a few inches, peering out at the sky. They were flying over the ocean, it was so far below that even the clouds seemed tiny beneath them.

It was late and dark, the cloud cover thick in the distance, obscuring the waves and horizon. There was a distant thunderstorm in the night, and as Ichigo watched, different patches of the far-off cloud lit up with a sudden glow, wild tiny-seeming strands of lightning shooting golden through the grey-purple clouds. It was really beautiful, and fascinating to watch.  

“Renji,” he hummed quietly, loud enough for Renji to hear over the heavy hum through the cabin, but not enough to bother anyone else. “Renji, look.” He nudged him.

He pointed vaguely out the window and he could hear Renji’s raspy breathing close to his ear, he felt him putting the armrest up and then leaning close to him to look out, and they looked together for a long time. The storm seemed to go on forever. They flew past, but the cloud stretched on and on, lit up with lightning, the sky blurry in the distance where the storm’s edges began, where the rain began to fall.

Ichigo knew Renji never got any rest on the plane, but he thought he seemed to chill out a bit then and almost relax against him as they watched the ocean storm through the window together.

When they finally landed many hours later, Renji locked his limbs as the plane came to a loud bone-rattling landing, the field surrounding the landing strip whipping past in the blink of an eye. Renji seized his wrist and squeezed.

“Okay?” Ichigo checked when the plane came to a slow roll, steering towards the airport.

Renji gave a long breath, and then grinned. “We are gonna’ swim all day tomorrow.” Ichigo laughed, and as they looked at each other, they both twitched their noses and then yawned loudly at the same time.

“I feel wide awake!”

“That’s what I was gonna’ say!”


	5. Chapter 5

Since Ichigo didn’t know how to drive a left-handle car, they didn’t bother renting one and just got a shuttle out to their hotel, which was on this beautiful coast peninsula.

“Look at all the palm trees!” Renji chattered, fully awake and taking pictures of everything, even though it was the middle of the night. Ichigo was just trying to stay on his feet, yawning repeatedly, having burned out long ago.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty,” he noted, managing to stay awake long enough to walk from the bus stop with their suitcases and check in at their hotel, which was a resort among several other resorts that crowded the coastline. He could practically hear the ocean from the parking lot, and he had to physically hold onto Renji to keep him from bolting down to try and find the water, or across the parking lot to try and catch the dozens of little lizards scurrying across the walkways into the bushes.

When they finally got up to their room, they didn’t talk much, as Renji had finally started to flag as well. The view from their balcony opened right onto the ocean, and the bathroom and bed were huge, but they were so tired they couldn’t take much notice. They yawned and staggered around, getting just the things they needed for the night out of their bags, sleepily washing their faces and brushing their teeth next to each other at the sink.

Ichigo could hear Renji get into bed with a pleased hum, and smiled, standing on the balcony for a moment, mosquitos buzzing around him as he looked out over the beach and the ocean. It was heated and humid, like a hot towel was pressed over every inch of his skin. The view would be so much more beautiful, it would be so much more exciting to anticipate the fun they would have tomorrow if Ichigo wasn’t dreading hiding his asscheek every second of the day. That was going to be a real challenge.

He could already see it now, how hard it was going to be what with how often he was going to have to change into his bathing suit and then shower every time they went in the ocean to get the salt out of his hair, not to mention how much Renji’s going to be all over him to make love on that king-size behind him. Really, he was a goner.

 _'No,'_ Ichigo refused,  _'Never say die!'_

“Coming to bed?” Renji yawned, and Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Renji holding the blanket up for him to get in. Ichigo did, figuring it did no good to worry about it now, and once he got under the cover, Renji scooted towards him, holding him for a few moments and kissing his head.

“Hmmmm,” Ichigo hummed happily. They’re really here, after waiting so long.

As if thinking the same thing, Renji let go of him for a moment and noted, “Ah god, this bed is great.” He sat up and tested it, bouncing on the mattress with a suggestive bite to his lip. Ichigo, exhausted, eyed him from the pillow, then reached an arm up and snagged him around the neck and yanked him down into the mattress.

“Mmh!” Renji protested, face shoved into the bed, but then he hummed in satisfaction and sagged into the soft mattress, at which Ichigo snorted, settling in beside him. They snuggled sleepily until, even with the air conditioning, it grew too humid to cuddle, and they just lay together, their feet touching.

What with the time change, Ichigo wasn’t surprised when he woke in only a few hours to Renji squirming and fidgeting around wide awake. He wasn't _surprised_ , but he was no less irritated.

“Ichigo,” Renji whispered. Ichigo nearly groaned aloud. Great, it was one of _those_ nights, when Renji kept him awake with some weird bullshit just because he couldn’t sleep.

“Ichigo, you awake?”

“Mm,” Ichigo grunted back, not opening his eyes, furrowing his brow and hugging his pillow, blanket pulled up to his bare shoulders.

“I found out earlier that the word ‘tarp’ is short for something,” he rambled quietly, lying on his back next to him and looking at the ceiling, hands on his stomach. “I never knew that it was short for something. Did you know-”

“What’s it short for?” Ichigo grumbled sleepily.

 _“Tarpaulin,"_ Renji said sarcastically, like he thought the word was dumb. “Who knew.” Ichigo didn’t respond, keeping his breaths deep and even, hoping to drift back off. “Ichigo.”

He ignored him with determination, gritting his teeth together and refusing to open his eyes.

“Are you awake?” Renji tried again, quietly, to his credit.

“Renji,” Ichigo responded cranky, “It’s late as shit.”

“I know, I know. Okay,” Renji conceded apologetically. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Ichigo replied with relief, settling into the blessed silence.

“... Ichigo?”

“Ugh, what?”

“Do you think we can rent surfboards?”

“Renji.”

“Sorry, yeah. Goodnight.”

They got a little bit more sleep, but still ended up waking up again at around four thirty, at which they thought it was as good a time as any to get up and get dressed and walk around. Even though they were at a resort and would have all their food provided, they went to the grocery store for some things like sunscreen and bug spray and lubricant that they hadn’t been able to bring through the airport.

Ichigo glanced suspiciously at their cart when he came back to find Renji pushing it with some items that hadn’t been there before. Sponge-cakes, barbecue-flavored chips, and a box of chocolate cereal - he'd let that one slide. The fruit juice though?...

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He picked up the jug of pineapple juice, and shot Renji a look. “Who is this for exactly?” he demanded flatly, showing it to him.

“Um…” Renji hedged, “For you?”

Ichigo snorted and tossed it in the cart, and Renji grinned back, glanced around, and then gave him a friendly noogie. “That’s a myth anyways, you know,” Ichigo told him, halfheartedly struggling in the gentle headlock.

“So,” Renji shrugged, giving a playful chomp under his ear to tickle him. “It’s delicious.”

“Gross!" Ichigo snapped, shoving away and wiping Renji's spit off him. Renji laughed loudly and Ichigo couldn't manage to hide a smile, instead elbowing him again. "Whatever."

It wasn’t so bad during that first day, since they were both so excited to get out on the beach that they weren’t on each other just yet, so Ichigo was mostly safe, but he knew there wasn’t always going to be an excuse to get into his swim trunks in private, as he usually didn’t need much privacy from his husband, and it would be weird to suddenly tell Renji to get out when he was changing.

On top of it, while Renji wasn’t exactly hornier than usual, Ichigo knew he was going to try his best to get some love, and while he might’ve been able to refuse him at home, there was no way he was going to get away with it now. When they went on vacation, they did it to get some time to themselves, and there was no pretense that it wasn’t some sort of honeymoon getaway. They always had marathon sex at least once; in fact, it was something Ichigo greatly looked forward to. _Of course_ Renji was going to be eager to get it on, and he obviously expected Ichigo was going to feel the same.

And he did. He really did.

 _Fuck,_ it was so hard to keep making excuses, especially since Renji was doing the _thing._ He was being all romantic and cuddly, holding his hand and playing with him all day on the beach, and once they were alone in their room, he constantly followed him and tried to kiss and snuggle him, touch him. Honestly, he was paying him so much attention, Ichigo felt like Morticia with the way Renji would get behind him and kiss his arms and his neck with endless fascination. And shit, Ichigo had to pretend like he didn't realize that Renji was trying his hardest to get him in the mood.

Really, he was so passionate that Ichigo wanted to claw his eyes out. He was just as raring for it as Renji was, and putting up even the least resistance was agonizing. By sunset, he really couldn’t help himself, and wondered dazedly whether he could keep Renji from seeing his ass somehow while they did it. He was so wound up that he was thinking about risking it. If they don't do it right now, Ichigo thinks he's going to fall down dead, tattoo be damned!

Renji, probably having been a tiny bit worried that Ichigo really didn’t want to have sex with him anymore and might refuse him again, was thrilled when Ichigo turned the lights out and hopped into his arms, wrapping his legs around him. “Mmm,” he hummed contentedly, and carried him to bed, throwing him in and leaping on top of him with a wild laugh.

Ichigo grinned back and they rolled and fooled around on the bed in the dark. He kept it in the back of his mind to be careful, and managed to keep Renji facing him the whole time they did it so that he’d never see the tattoo, but it was hard, because they liked to roll around and play during sex quite a bit; Renji was very passionate and energetic. Luckily, he humored Ichigo and didn't complain about having to stay face to face, pinning Ichigo beneath him with his muscled heavy body.

The release was so much of a relief. Ichigo hadn’t realized how much he’d been holding it in, avoiding Renji so much, even for a few days. He’d been so pent up that it had seemed particularly amazing that night.

“Haah,” he panted, “That was great.”

“Mmm, Ichigo,” Renji gasped in his ear, lying atop him heavily, having collapsed onto him after finishing. Ichigo heaved for air under his weight, letting his legs come down in exhaustion as he stroked Renji’s back with his palms. Renji purred under it, nuzzling his head against his. “Ah, Ichigo, I’ve missed you,” he whispered, rolling his hips against him a bit more, slick and wet. “Just gimme’ a minute,” he hummed. “One minute, an’ we’ll go again.”

Ichigo huffed a laugh tiredly, “I already came.”

"It's fine, you're still hard. We can go again." 

"I told you, once was enough."

“Not yet,” Renji panted back, “Just gimme’ one minute an’ I’ll take you ta’ heaven.”

He snaked his arms around Ichigo and made to flip onto his back and pull Ichigo on top of him, and, snapping out of his post-orgasm daze, Ichigo, frantic to distract him before he saw his tattoo, grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him until he melted. “I want you on top of me,” he breathed, not above begging to get his way, even though the bed was hot and damp beneath him and Renji was sweaty and sweltering above him, and he’d honestly like to change position.

Predictable as ever, Renji immediately caved, fumbling between them to get his cock back in. “God, that’s hot,” he gasped, shoving inside and setting a fevered pace. Ichigo really played it up, clasping his hands all over Renji’s back and clinging on, moaning as Renji kissed at his neck and stuffed him.

“Yeah, yeah, unh, mmnh, keep- oh!”

“Ah, Ichigo, ahh yeah,” Renji hummed distractedly, voice breaking with each snap of his hips. Ichigo could always wreck him easily by clawing up his back. Every blow bounced him back and forth in the cage of Renji’s arms, and soon enough Renji built him back up to the plateau point.

“Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-”

Renji sped up, pounding into him until he seized up and clung to him during climax, at which point Renji pressed his hips down hard, rolling and grinding against him, sending him into another orgasm immediately. “Fu-huck,” Renji dry-sobbed, “The way you squeeze around me feels so good, baby.” 

Ichigo panted and tried to fall back in exhaustion, but Renji wouldn’t release him, thrusting into him mercilessly until Ichigo gasped that his heart was going to burst if he came again. He grabbed Ichigo’s cock and jerked him off, letting him ejaculate at last, at which point Renji finally slowed.

Renji came to a stop, and then they painstakingly pried themselves apart, slowly releasing each other, panting and heaving for air. Ichigo sat up a bit as Renji pulled away from him and lay back, supporting himself on his elbows as Ichigo stroked him to completion.

After laying around in their own filth for a time, exhausted, Renji gave a long contented sigh, “Haaah, no one satisfies me like you do, Ichi-ban.”

“No one else better be trying to satisfy you,” Ichigo mumbled, to which Renji snorted.

“What about me, did I break my record yet?”

“Not yet,” Ichigo admitted, “And what the hell, I told you to quit trying.” Renji was conspicuously silent, at which Ichigo pointed a lazy hand at him. “I’m serious, I’m gonna’ fucking die, Renji.”

“A good lover never stops trying.”

“I’m telling you, one time is enough, I’m satisfied with that.”

“Hey, if I can get you there without touching your dick, we don’t have to waste time inbetween waiting to get it up again.”

“Whatever… Never should’ve let you learn how to do that.” Ichigo pet Renji’s hair and sweaty forehead a bit as they flopped their wobbly tired bodies under the wet sheet, the rest of the blankets kicked and shoved down.

“You say that, but I know you enjoy it when I give it to you. Just you wait, tomorrow, I’m gonna’ love you… love you good,” Renji mumbled, yawning and closing his eyes.

“You’re insane,” Ichigo whispered back with an eyeroll, curling up next to him.

“Don’t call me insane, Ichigo. Say I’m crazy, that way I can say back, ‘crazy for you.’”

“If you’re going to start getting corny, I’m sleeping on the pull-out couch..”

“Because, y’know,  _'i_ _nsane_ for you’ doesn’t have a ring to it at all.”

“Oh my god, go to _sleep,_ Renji.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo had been worried the night before about going to sleep in the buff, because there was always the risk that Renji might wake up before him and see his naked ass. Of course, the far more likely scenario was that Renji would wake up and be in the mood again, and in the morning light, it’d be much harder to hide his tattoo during sex.

Luckily, Ichigo had somehow managed to wake up earlier than Renji had and had snuck away to put some underwear on and then slipped back into bed.

It felt absurd, trying to hide something so dumb from his husband. Really, it was silly. He knew full well that he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever.

Ichigo lay in bed next to his sleeping husband for half an hour or so before he began to wake up at last. Renji’s eyes remained shut, but Ichigo could see he was awake from the way he scrunched his brow and swallowed, shifting minutely. Renji began feeling around the bed with one arm, until he clumsily hit Ichigo’s side, at which point he hummed and snuggled into him.

Ichigo’s lip quirked in a smile as Renji’s sluggish movements became more alert as the seconds passed, and instead of merely holding him against his sleep-soft warm body, Renji began feeling on him a bit.

His smile was wiped off when Renji’s hand molded to his back, slid down, and dipped into his underwear. Ichigo held his breath and didn’t move as Renji squeezed his bottom and smiled, eyes still shut.

Face dropping into a dead-pan, Ichigo rolled his eyes when Renji gripped his asscheek a bit tighter, and once he jiggled it around a bit, Ichigo huffed and shoved him. “Hey,” he complained.

As if having waited for the invitation, Renji rolled on top of him, eyes opening.

“Hey,” he said back with a grin, voice deep and rough, and in a flash, he yanked the covers over his head and ducked between Ichigo’s thighs.

Ichigo lay there on his back for a second in surprise, not having expected Renji to move so fast just after waking up. He didn’t have much time to think on this, however, because Renji immediately shucked his underwear down and directed his morning hard-on into his mouth, sucking him off enthusiastically.

“Ohh,” Ichigo sighed, eyes slipping closed in bliss, his hands skimming under the blankets to hold Renji’s shoulders and touch his hair, cup his head. “Ohhh.” He squirmed and began sweating.

He let Renji do as he wanted for a few minutes, thinking blissfully what a nice morning this was, laying in bed with his husband pleasuring him.

Renji eventually popped out of the blanket, wiping his mouth with his wrist as he said raspily, “Me too.”

“Huh?” Ichigo mumbled.

“Me too please,” Renji said raspily.

He tried to roll Ichigo over, turning himself around so that Ichigo could pleasure him too. Ichigo came back to his senses quickly at the feeling of Renji grabbing a handful of his ass to flip him on his side. Ichigo grabbed onto the bed, freezing. When they did it like this, Renji played with his ass, and if he was lying on his left side, Renji was going to see his kissmark.

He dug his heels in, grabbing Renji’s wrist. “Other side,” he demanded.

“What?” Renji muttered in bewilderment, situating himself on the bed. “Oh.” He gave Ichigo an incredulous look, but did sit back up to flop himself on his other side. “Okay?”

Ichigo settled down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Renji’s naked hips, stroking his cock and bringing it to his mouth. His legs went weak as he felt Renji’s mouth envelop his own erection, hot wet suction sending him into warm trembling.

Glowing with satisfaction, Renji beamed as they got ready to go down to the beach yet again.

After quick breakfast shakes and getting into their swimwear, they went out to play in the ocean, and Ichigo thanked his lucky star that he somehow kept managing to slip this embarrassing kiss past Renji’s notice.  


	7. Chapter 7

Later on when they got back after a long day of collecting shells and exploring the shoreline, having walked all the way down to the lighthouse and back, they cooled down with showers and bummed around. Ichigo hung their towels out on the balcony. After watching the gulls fly in the sunset for a few minutes, he came back inside to enjoy the AC, but continued looking out of the sliding window door.

Renji had finished his significantly longer shower a few minutes earlier, and as expected, didn’t take long to come looking for him.

He came up behind Ichigo and began to kiss on him again, at first slowly, and when Ichigo didn’t draw away, he pressed his body against his back and wrapped his arms around his middle, obviously wanting some more attention. Ichigo was weak for it, honestly. He couldn’t help but get distracted from his bird-watching and his quest to avoid sex and any other risk of revealing his secret as much as possible - it was too difficult to resist with Renji trying so hard to seduce him.

Ichigo didn’t pull away, but he didn’t encourage Renji either, managing to keep from moaning at the kissing and nipping at his ears and neck. Eventually Renji pulled out the big guns and dropped to his knees behind him, nuzzling his face between his legs and squeezing his upper thighs in each hand.

As much as Renji did that sort of thing purely for his own enjoyment, Ichigo was a sucker for it, and he immediately hummed and spread his legs apart, lifting his gaze back to the dark pink skyline, his hands pressed to the glass.

He was admittedly a little nervous about the risk of letting Renji get him in this position, considering if he pantsed him, he’d of course see what he’s been hiding right away, but Ichigo didn’t want to move or stop. It felt so nice…

Renji eventually did start to try pulling his shorts down, at which Ichigo immediately jumped and grabbed his waistband, hiking it up.

“Wha-hat?” Renji laughed in shock, pulling his face back for a second. “What’re you doing?”

“... Not in front of the window," he mumbled.

Renji stood up with a scoffing noise, coaxing, “There’s no one around.” Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned towards him as he approached with a quirk of a smile and tried to duck in and kiss him. 

“I know you’re no exhibitionist, but…" He planted a hand on the window heavily, leaning into Ichigo's space. _"I_ _t’s so exciting,”_ he growled, chest heaving as his eyes burned into Ichigo’s. Fuck, he’s so turned on.

It was, it _was_ exciting, Ichigo wanted to do it now, _right now._

“Uhhh, let’s try the couch,” Ichigo suggested awkwardly, voice high and strained what with the way Renji was openly groping him and crowding him against the glass, plastering him to it.

“Or the coffee table,” Ichigo insisted, pushing out of Renji’s grasp and edging towards the living room, pleased when Renji merely watched him for a second, but then took a step to follow him. “Glass. Looks sturdy enough. That’s hot, right?”

“Uh, okay?” Renji made a swipe for him, and Ichigo evaded, at which he grinned, seeming amused and fascinated by him as always. “Why’re you acting weird?”

“Nothing,” Ichigo blurted, then kicked himself. “I mean, I’m not. I’m acting normal.”

Renji scoffed, finally nabbing him against his chest, wrapping his arms around his back and pinning Ichigo’s arms to his sides. Ichigo shuddered and melted, hair standing up all over his head. “Okay, normal guy,” Renji hummed, tilting his head to brush his hot mouth against Ichigo’s. “Think I’ll mess up my back if you fuck me upside down?”

Really, Ichigo can’t say no to that. It just wasn’t possible.

Ichigo fucked Renji face down, first on the coffee table for a bit, because it was hot to see Renji’s bulging muscles pressed into the glass, but it was ultimately too uncomfortable for extended support. They moved to the couch after, because it had more give to it and Ichigo could really stuff him, which Renji loved.

“Oh yeah, keep goin', keep goin', don’t stop, ah, that feels so good-” His voice broke each time Ichigo thrusted against his back and bounced him into the couch cushions. Renji’s insides clench and spasm around him as he orgasmed, and Renji’s repeated encouragements go quiet for a moment as Ichigo fucked him through it, his body tense and quivering with his climax.

He then began moaning and gasping exhaustedly, “Yeah, yeah, keep going, it’s-” He seized again, and as Ichigo sped up, Renji grabbed the couch, moaning and contorting, scrabbling at the cushions. “Ahh, ohhh, ah-”

His body tensed again, silent and straining, and just as suddenly, he relaxed, sagging. He writhed and heaved a dry-sob as Ichigo took his hands, lacing their fingers as he flopped down on top of him, molding his chest to Renji’s sweaty back.

After a last few thrusts through Renji’s tight and spasming passage, Ichigo couldn’t hold it any longer and burst inside, then pulled back in time for a few more weak spurts to slide down Renji’s back.

“Whoooo,” Renji exhaled, limp and boneless against the couch beneath him, arm hanging off the edge, head turned to the side.

Ichigo breathed heavily to calm the intense pounding of his heart, he could feel his pulse in his fingertips, his chin, his cock. Laying his weight down atop Renji, pressing the length of their bodies together, he rested his head against Renji’s as they grew to match their breathing.

“Hey,” he mumbled.

“Mm,” Renji grunted back, quiet and glowing with exhausted satisfaction.

“You remember that dumb joke you used to tell me to piss me off?”

“Mn… Which?” Renji hummed at length, breathing so deeply that it lifted Ichigo a few inches with each inhale.

“The one about the reason we got married.”

“.... You mean how I used to say that the whole reason we got married was so that we could stop wearing condoms?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Why.”

“Nothing, just thought it was funny.”

“You mean ‘cause you just busted a load inside me and think it’s funny that now your little fishes are trespassing on private property?”

“Oh my god, _no_ _,_ that’s _not_ what I mean! Never mind! Don’t make everything so weird!”

“You brought it up. Speaking of things that are up."

"Are you fucking serious right now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you done got caught , son

“Renji, do the laundry.”

“Aw, I hate doing the laundry,” Renji complained, “Trade me jobs.”

“I’m taking a shower, just do it.”

“What if I do the dishes instead,” he tried bargaining, but Ichigo wasn’t having it.  

“You’re not slipping that one past me. I know there’s only like two plates in the sink, just do what I asked you to do.”

"But we're on vacatiooon," he whined, but Ichigo didn't respond. “What if I do _all_ the other chores besides the laundry?”

“Renji, we’re out of towels, stop arguing!” Ichigo hollered as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

After showering, Ichigo checked his bum in the wall-mirror. His tattoo had stopped itching, and it wasn’t swelling up anymore, smooth to the touch. He was starting to get used to it being there. He still didn't like it, but at least he didn’t scowl at it every time he saw it anymore.

It was on a flattering place on his rear, making it look kind of perky, at least - and he could also appreciate that even in his drunk state, he’d still had the sense of mind to get a pearly silver-pink color rather than dark red.

Ichigo groaned. He was insane.

He wondered for a wild second if he could get it removed before Renji ever found out, but even if he somehow got the whole thing past Renji, he’d never be able to lie about such the expense on their credit payment. Renji would probably think he was hiding some sort of horrible illness.

He sighed and looked at it again, twisting his spine and tilting at the hip a bit to see it better. He really should just come clean about it. It’s been like two weeks since he got it and it was going to be harder and harder to explain the longer he waited - because now he's also going to have to explain why he's kept it secret.

Ichigo knew that while Renji wasn’t dumb and probably knew something was up, he was also likely to roll with it and not ask about it. He’s pretty sure Renji doesn’t think he’s cheating anymore, so he was more likely to just humor his weird behavior now.

Then again, Renji was a curious guy, and he’d been known to get sneaky. Ichigo couldn’t let his guard down.

That night, sure enough, when they dragged themselves off the beach and into the bath, Renji brought it up.

“I don’t wanna’ start another fight, but you’ve been acting weird. I wanna’ know what’s up,” he said bluntly. Well, time to escape.

Ichigo, getting out of the bath backwards and covering up with a fresh towel, replied, “I dunno’ what you mean.”

Renji followed him, lurching out of the water and soaking the floor. “Like right now! Why’re you running away, huh? And why the hell are you so modest all of a sudden?” He narrowed his eyes suddenly. “Are you hurt or something? Did you ride that fucking motorcycle after I told you not to?”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Renji,” Ichigo mumbled petulantly even though he had in fact _not_ let Grimmjow take him on a motorcycle ride. It was more convenient than the truth though, even if it got Renji mad at him.

“God damnit, Ichigo, tell me you didn’t do something that stupid. Fuck, did you hurt your back,” he said, the anger going out of his voice as he drew closer. “Lemme see.”

“No, get away from me! I’m not hurt!”

“Why the hell are you acting so cagey?” Renji muttered, eyeing him.

Searching for an out, _any out_ before Renji reached out and yanked his towel off, Ichigo landed his eyes on Renji’s tattoos, his chest gleaming and his hard stomach wet and glistening, rolling with his breath.

“Uhh, no reason,” he replied, getting himself hot and bothered looking his husband over. If there was anything he could distract him with, this would be it. Renji glanced down, and then his suspicion seemed to ease away. Ichigo managed not to smile with a sense of satisfaction. All according to plan.

“Ohhh, I see,” Renji hummed, beginning to smile and grow excited himself. “You turned on to see me all soaked but don't wanna’ admit it? Why’re you playing like you’re embarrassed?” He took a step forward, and Ichigo took a step back, giving him the innocent eyes and wrapping his towel around his whole body modestly. Renji grinned wildly and pressed against him, pinning him to the shower door.

“Hey buddy, can I borrow some soap?”

“Sorry, think I’m all out.”

“What’s that poking my leg,” Renji breathed, right in his ear, an arm braced on either side of Ichigo’s shoulders, trapping him to the wall. “Mm, you dirty boy.”

Ichigo barely held back a laugh, his breath hissing through his nose. Renji seemed to think it was funny too, but he was also really into it, his voice deep and heavy. “There’s no one else here. Open your towel up and show me how much you want me.”

“What’re you gonna’ do to me?” Ichigo said demurely, playing along.

“... Everything,” Renji hummed back, which just sent Ichigo into laughter. He snorted and then broke into giggling when it seemed too ridiculous. Renji smiled back, seizing him in his arms and tickling him, hauling him away.

“Ack! No, they’re gonna’ see me naked in the locker room!”

“What a shame.”

Renji set him down for a moment and the game seemed to be over as they locked eyes, their smiles fading. They stood chest to chest for a moment and Ichigo could feel their cocks pounding hard against each other, pressed together. Renji tugged at the towel a bit where Ichigo still held it, and he let it slip out of his fingers and fall to the floor.

The peaceful moment snapped and Renji was all over him, holding his face in his hands, pressing against him so hard that Ichigo had to take a few steps back against the slippery floor to get his footing again. Renji’s tongue curled under his, filling his mouth as he kissed him with all he had, surging his hips onto his. Ichigo broke their faces apart for a moment just for long enough to jump onto Renji and wrap his legs around his hips and wind his arms around his shoulders. Renji let out a long aroused sigh.

Ass naked in his husband’s arms, he had nothing to hide his secret with. The only thing he could do to keep from being found out was to keep Renji facing him, keep him holding onto him.

“Don’t let go of me,” Ichigo breathed, laying it on real thick and biting Renji’s ear. Really, it was almost too easy. He could immediately feel Renji’s cock bounce up against his ass, rubbing against him.

“A-ahh, god,” Renji panted back, seizing him tight in his arms and carting him to bed, practically hurling him in. He made to get on top of him, but Ichigo was quicker, nabbing Renji by the shoulders and flipping him, pushing him on his back and straddling his thighs.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, and Renji lay limp beneath him, chest heaving and face flushed with excitement.

“God Ichigo, that’s so hot,” he breathed, hands tentatively feeling at his sides, but Ichigo grabbed his arms and forced them down.

“I said don’t move,” he whispered in Renji’s ear, licking and sucking at the lobe, pleased when Renji let out a cracked whimper and lay still beneath him, his great muscles trembling.

Ichigo knew that he couldn’t possibly drag this ruse on for longer than a few more days, and his last ditch strategy to keep this secret was to distract Renji as much as possible by doing all his favorite things. He was going to spoil him until he couldn’t think hard enough to get suspicious.

He got between Renji’s straining shaking thighs and slicked his cock up with his saliva, licking the side of it and sucking at the base while he fingered himself. Renji twitched and squirmed, desperate to move and get to him, to touch him, but he obeyed and laid still, whispering appreciation and encouragement as he pet Ichigo’s hair.

Ichigo at last, when he was sure Renji could barely take it anymore, seated himself on Renji’s hips and fucked himself on Renji’s cock, bouncing up and down and not letting Renji get even one thrust in. The poor guy was flushed and sweating and fisting his hands in the sheets after Ichigo wouldn’t so much as let him hold onto his hips.

He touched his own chest and face and breathed heavily on purpose to get Renji even more worked up, riding him teasingly, frequently stopping to get off and suck his cock and pleasure him - something Renji liked so much that Ichigo did it on his birthday and other times Renji did something he deserved to be pampered for. Renji loved it when he got on top. He was pretty sure he could get Renji to do just about damn _anything_ if he promised he’d ride him. He rarely exploited it, but it was for a good cause this time.

“Ah Ichigo, ah, you’re too… fuck, you’re too sexy, I can’t-” Renji gasped and panted, heaving for breath, his hips pressing up desperately, his voice wrenched to the point of tears, “Please, lemme’ touch you, you look so good, let me-” Ichigo leaned down on his arms above him, silencing him with a kiss and then licking his face over to his ear, sucking it into his mouth. “Mnhhh,” he gave a high-pitched whine, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s back, finally getting enough leverage to thrust up into Ichigo, and once he did, he started pounding away, his hips slapping against his rear.

“Ahh-ahh-uhh, uhn,” Ichigo moaned, voice cracking as his body jolted with each hard thrust. He managed to sit up and jerk himself off, which just about did Renji in right there.

“Fuck, almost-” Renji grunted, at last coming to a slow, keening and panting in his ear as he came. “Ahhh god.”

Ichigo rolled off and flopped onto the bed next to him and for a moment they both just lay there together staring at the ceiling, heaving for breath, hearts racing.

“Fuck,” Renji managed, slapping around for him weakly. “Fuck Ichigo, you sure know how to fuckin’ spoil me,” he gasped like a beached fish, exhausted. “That was amazing, baby.”

Ichigo smiled, letting Renji worm an arm under his head and snuggle up to him. Not long after they dozed off, completely relaxed.

Ichigo woke up in the early morning to warm hands and a hot mouth skating up the backs of his legs. He smiled, eyes shut, and snuggled his head into his arms, lying comfortably on his stomach.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, “Morning.”

His eyes shot open when Renji suddenly paused, rubbing the side of his bottom with a saliva-wet thumb like he was trying to rub something off, then stopped again.

Ichigo snapped awake, leaping up and scrambling away. Renji popped out of the blankets, staring at him, mouth agape. Ichigo stared back, because he was gonna’ get it now.

Renji took a breath, and Ichigo sat on his hands and waited, face sinking into a deadpan as he saw the twitch at the corner of Renji’s mouth. At least he wasn't mad, but now he was going to get made fun of to high hell. Renji sure didn’t disappoint, cheeks puffing in a huge laugh as he practically spewed all over the bed.

“Pffff-fff,” Renji burst, “What _is_ that!”

“Uhhh,” Ichigo began, eyes sliding to the side. “I can explain.”

“Holy shit, you got a tattoo!” Renji blurted. “What the fuck.” He began laughing, body shaking with it as he scrunched his face incredulously. “Why would- Why is-?!”

Ichigo didn’t say a goddamn word, giving the ceiling a deadpan and drawing his mouth in a wide line. Renji laughed breathlessly for a long time at the ridiculous nature of the tattoo and trying to ask why he’d gotten it, what had he been thinking?

“Yes, I know, I did a dumb thing,” Ichigo agreed flatly, “Can you stop talking about it now?”

Renji started manhandling him, and now that it was pointless to keep hiding, Ichigo didn’t bother fighting, letting Renji turn him over so he could get another look. “I just never thought… Wow, why a kissmark?”

“Who knows.”

As embarrassed and put upon as he felt, he just lay on his stomach with his arms folded and glared at the wall as Renji did as he pleased. He’s more angry at his own lapse in judgement than he is with Renji’s teasing, honestly.

Renji gave an exasperated laugh again. “Is this why you’ve been acting crazy? Ichigo, why didn’t you just tell me so I could help you take care of it?”

“Yeah well.”

“I really oughta’ be mad at you, scaring me like that. I thought you had sex with Jaegerjaquez or something.”

“Oh my god, don’t start,” Ichigo groaned, but Renji laughed again, leaning down and kissing him right on the ‘lips.’ “Hey!” Ichigo snapped, “Don’t kiss that.”

Renji smoothed his hand over it in fascination. “It’s so tacky,” he marveled. “Why would you get something so tacky?”

“I went insane and Grimmjow loaded me with Mojitos.”

“You’re hilarious,” Renji continued chuckling, squeezing his ass, playing with it as if getting reacquainted. “I can get used to it.”

“It wasn’t a matter of you getting used to it!”

“Maybe I oughta’ get a matching one.”

“Renji. Are you dumb.”

“Mm,” Renji hummed, leaning down onto his back, pressing his naked body against the length of his spine and thrusting against him a few times, and Ichigo immediately went petulantly silent at the feeling of Renji’s cock sliding between his asscheeks. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed Renji taking him from behind, but his pride was still wounded, so it’s not like he was going to let Renji know he was excited.

Renji held himself up on his arms for a second, glancing down and watching himself press his cock on Ichigo’s back. He let out a deep rumble of a groan, and Ichigo swore his bones melted a little. He managed to keep pouting silently when Renji pulled off and started eating him out, but when Renji put his cock in, he’d all but forgotten he was ever mad.

He got up on his hands and knees, spreading his legs apart and biting his lips hard at the hot stretch of Renji’s dick going in at this angle, the banging and smacking of his legs and hips against the backs of Ichigo’s. Renji held his hips and fucked him hard, slapping him on the ass. Ichigo knew he was in for it then.

He was surprised they got any sleep at all. Renji was insatiable, squeezing, swatting, biting him, kissing it, fucking him, and then finally cumming on his ass and watching it spill and gleam over his tattoo.

Later when Ichigo lay gasping and weak at every muscle, completely fucked out, Renji at his side, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, he heard him mumble into the bed, “Ichigo.”

“What?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“What.”

“I… have a crush on you.”

Ichigo turned his head to Renji to see him trying his best not to smile. He snorted. “We’re married.”

“You mean you knew this whole time?”

“Ugh, go to sleep,” Ichigo groaned, rolling over to put the light out. “You’re such an idiot.”

“At least I didn’t get so drunk I got a tattoo I didn’t mean to get.”

“Kiss my ass, Renji.”

“PFF!”


End file.
